Harmony
by Sora5
Summary: Tai has a dangerous ability. Will this destroy the DD's?or wil they be able to get their Digimon partners back?Chapter 3 is finally up (sorry it took so long)~Sora~
1. Beginings

Hi I'm back! This just explains what the story is about.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon :(...That's your fault isn't it?! Isn't it!?   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stood there waiting for my best friends to come. I was at the train station as rays of the sun beamed down at me. We, Matt, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, TK, Kari and I, had been friends since three years ago when we were transported to another world. It was filled with creatures called digimon. We met our own digimon partners there aswell. They changed all of our lives for the better, Biyomon. It's because of her that me and my mom are as close as we are. She helped me understand that my mom really cared about me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora help!" screamed a pink bird as a dark figure nocked her unconscience.  
"Matt!"  
"Izzy!"  
"Joe!..."  
"Mimi....."  
"TK!"  
"Kari!"  
"Where are you, Tai?!"  
The same dark figure went from digimon to digimon, rendered them unconscience and kidnapped them.  
"It is now only a matter of time." said a voice that could've only belonged to the dark figure.  
"But master how do you know that the children will come?" said demidevimon, he could only be described as a blue, bowling bowl with wings.  
"Frienship......love, with such traits it is impossible that they don't." the cold voice answered  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy finally got here, our group was complete when 'beep-beep-beep'  
"Izzy, man, I though you said you weren't gonna bring that." said Matt, the now world famous rock star.   
Izzy respounded with a dull "Uh hu."  
"C'mon Izzy we-" urged tai, the all star soccer player of the group before being interrupted.   
"Guys you'd better have a look at this." Izzy broke in.  
"What is it?" asked Mimi who was silent up until now.  
"It's an e-mail from Gennai." Izzy answered  
"Which means somethings wrong." I cut in  
"Exactly my point Sora." commented Izzy  
"Can we start reading it?" Joe interrupted. Joe was now studying to be a doctor at one of the best MD schools in the world.  
  
Dear Digidestened,  
It's me Gennai, yes how can you foget? OK, back to the subject. Your digimon parteners have gone missing, I am positive that Maliomon is responsible. I'll explain more when you get here.  
IMPORTANT: Use a computer with wires. You might need to take your laptop with you.  
  
"Do you think Gatomon is ok, TK?" Wailed Kari, Tai's younger sister.  
"I'm sure she is" assured Kari's boyfriend, TK, who was also Matt's younger brother. "We're going to make sure of it." added TK.  
"Wait a minute, are we going back to the digital world?" Mimi asked concerned  
"Yea, looks like we are."  
"But-"  
"Mimi....the digimon are counting on us, Palmon's counting on us but most of all you." I cut in  
"Let's go..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let us out!!" screamed Agumon "Pepper breath!"  
"Don't waist you breath, the cages are made of titanium alloy" taunted Demidevimon  
Agumon looked around the cold, dark, metal cage realizing his captor was telling the truth.  
"What do you want with us?!" he shouted as he looked around at his beaten, unconscience companions.  
"What makes you think we want you?"   
'Tai!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think of it so far? It will take a pretty long time to write the whole series because of schoolwork and Notios Insperationus Disorder (in other words my lack of insperation/writers block.)  
R&R   
~Sora~ 


	2. Burn

This is the second part,ooh arn't I smart. I'm sorry it took so long, *underbreath*damn writers block!......OK back to my pathetic excuse for a story..... wait, it's that most horrible time again....the DISCLAIMER!*shudders in sheer horror*  
Disclaimer:I don't own digimon, I never have and I never will..... well maybe one day....A person can dream..........ice creaammm....hmmmmm.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When we got to the digital world we were greeted by our old friend Gennai.   
"Hi kids! Well you not really kids anymore..Speaking of which-"  
"Gennai!" Matt interrupted   
"All right! All right!! The digimon are being held at a castle around nine sectors from here, I have to warn you that each sector has an obstacle to overcome, in time you'll all have to work together to pass through." he explained  
"Who is Maliomon?" questioned Matt  
"Maliomon is well.... a digimon, obviously."  
"That helps." Matt said sarcastically  
"Would you let me finish? He is the prince of darkness who is destined to open the portal to the other realm which would bring destruction to the worlds."  
"It doesn't make sense."  
Everyone turned to Izzy.  
"Then why did he take our digimon?"  
"I was getting to that. He needs something that one of you have and to get that he needs one of you. I'm not sure which one and what."  
"Thanks alot Gennai that really helps." Tai said sarcastically  
"Tai, he's helping us all he can." I said  
"Sorry, I'm just worried about Agumon."  
"I don't mean to be insensitive but this guy is after one of us." added Izzy  
"Kari."  
Everyone turned around towards me.  
"Light. Kari"  
"Kari can't come then" Tai commented   
"Yes I can!"  
"Tai, I said you will all need to work together to beat him"  
"But her life is in danger!"  
"Tai I'm going!"  
"Tai, I said all of you have to go to beat him. If you don't all go the worlds will be destroyed." reminded Gennai  
"I just don't want to see you get taken again"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'When Myotismon took Kari it was so painful, I was supposed to be responsible for her.  
I won't let it happen again.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"If you really want to you can leave now." Gennai cut in  
"Let's go" I stepped forward  
"We need to save them and our worlds, they've done it so many times for us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~We left Gennai's house heading towards the castle.  
"Tai I don't need you to be my personal body guard."  
"Tai, it might not be Kari, it was just a guess considering her crest is light..... It might not be her." I stated  
"Sora, My sister is my responsibility. No one else's."  
"Tai, chill out, she was telling you it might not be Kari." defended Matt  
"Um, Tai, Matt? I think that we should just stop arguing and stay together, we don't know who it is." Joe cut in   
We walked for a while with no one talking with the exeption of Mimi, Joe and Izzy in the back.  
"Matt."  
"Yea TK?"  
"I think I heard something...."  
"ROOOOAAAR!!"  
"It's behind those trees." I yelled pointing to a large bunch of trees  
A round orange digimon covered in flames came out of the trees screaming.  
"One of you will live, the rest of you will die, I am hear to destroy, one of which he can't rely." The fireball screamed as the flames circled his round body in a familiar pattern.   
"I am Couriremon (Cuh-Rire-mon), I am here to-"  
"We heard your little song and dance, you're not taking my sister!"  
"If you were listening, I am not here to take......I am here to destroy!" said Couriremon  
"If you wanna hurt someone here, you'll have to go through me." Tai said stepping forward  
At that moment an orange light in the outline of Tai's crest lit over his heart.  
Tai looked at one of his hands, then the other, realizing there was a burning circle of fire in his palms.  
"What are you going to do? Hit me with that building you call your hair?" he said sarcastically  
"No....I'll just do this!" Tai screamed as he thrusted his palm towards Couriremon and shot fire ball after fireball at him til he stopped. Tai put both of his hands together in a circle shape and made a fireball. He extended his hands until he couldn't hold the ball anymore and then threw it at Couriremon. Before hitting him, Couriremon said, "It has begun." then was blown to pieces.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, do you like? If so and you want me to continue.......Review*shudders*...........scary. Isn't it?  
R&R  
~Sora~ 


	3. Sub-Zero

I'm sorry I haven't written in sooooooo long, I have no excuse for that. Well enjoy :)  
This is from noone's POV, usually I write from someone's POV. Also the most unbelievable thing happened...I got reviews! YaYies! Thanks to all of you who did :)  
And incase there was any confusion it takes place in 02  
Disclaimer: If I owned digimon, 02 would be the original digidestened with the ability to armor digivolve (someones gonna take that idea and write a fanfic about it), Izzy and Joe would have a celebrity death match to see who dates Mimi and somehow Jun would fall off a bridge taking Davis with her.(sorry to all the Jun and Davis fans, please don't kill me........please)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~Harmony~  
  
  
Couriremon burst into little pieces of data.  
"Tai you realize you just through fireballs out of your hands right?" Matt questioned  
"Did it burn you? I could heal it if you burned yourself." commented Joe  
"No, no no. It didn't hurt at all and yea I shot fireballs out of my hands. Izzy do you mind telling me how fireballs came out of my hands?"  
Izzy stood there in astonishment to what had just occured."....huh..." was the only sound that came out.  
"I guess that's a no." Tai said sounding depressed  
Tai looked at his hand as if he were concentrating on it. He put his pointer finger up as if he were pointing to something, and then as if it were a match or lighter a little flame shot out.  
"Hey guys look at this." He started to make the flame move around his hand in any way he pleased.  
"Tai you should be careful, you might hurt yourself" Sora told him in a concerned manner  
"It doesn't burn or hurt me at all." Tai responded still infatuated with the flame on his hand.  
'I'm not concerned that he'll hurt hmiself,.....but eventually someone else.' Sora thought to herself as she showed a worried expression on her face.   
"Uh..I'll e-mail Gennai and tell him what happened" Izzy said breaking the silence.  
A few moments later everyone gathered around Izzy's laptop.  
"Greatings digidestened." A miniature, flashing Gennai screamed.  
"Izzy emailed me about what happened, I'll need to check out Tai immediately. So you'll have to come back to my place."  
"Do you know how long we walked?" Mimi complained crying into Joe's shoulder with Joe obviously enjoying it.  
"How long were we walking?" Sora asked   
Everyone looked around.   
"Well if we want to get back, we should get going." suggested Tai  
Tai looked around everyone for their aproval only to find Tk and Kari kissing. Tai purposely cleared his throught to catch their attention. After seeing his atempt fail, he tried it again but even louder.  
Tk and Kari ubrupptly stopped to find Tai giving Tk the "Get off my sister or die" look. Then Tai looked at his sister only to recieve the "look at my boyfriend like that one more time, and your gonna get it" look.  
Tai then stepped up to TK and grabbed his arm...  
"What do you think your doing? We have work to do." Tai questioned as he pulled TK away from Kari. With that he walked ahead of every one else.  
"TK, you alright?" Matt asked   
"I'm fine" TK answered coldly walking off  
Everyone followed after them.  
  
Beep-Beep-Beep  
"Yes?"  
"It has begun, they will all bare the powers of harmony with in a week."  
"Excellent"  
"I will contact you when I have the code of the first one's power."  
"Good, go."  
A little sphere shaped digimon jumped out in front of everyone, it was a mixture between light blue and white with a continuing pattern all over its body. Before anyone could react to it, it started to announce in a squeaky voice. "The coldness he does bare, does certainly match the friendship he does share."  
"What is that?" Sora questioned in a worried  
"I am Frenicemon (fren-iss-mon), I am here to annihilate, one who cannot help the master."  
"And what makes you think I'll let you do that?" Tai asked making a fireball start in his hand.  
"You already have one eighth of the harmony, you cannot be whom I was here to challenge. Maybe it was the girl." Frenicemon said nodding to Kari  
"What?!" Kari said with shock.  
"Lets see."  
Frenicemon shot a piece of ice at Kari. Tk jumped in front of Kari. After that Matt jumped in front of Tk.  
"Not today your not"  
Matt put his hand out and a thick sheet of ice spread in front of him. The piece that Frenicemon shot out, hit the sheet of ice that Matt had control of and shattered into little pieces. The shield withdrew into Matt's hand and was replaced with a large ball of ice.  
"I'm sorry what ever you name is but you are not hurting my brother or his girlfriend ok?" With that he shot the ball of ice at Frenicemon.   
Before bursting into little pieces Frenicemon said loud enough for everyone to hear "You are in order, the harmony will come."  
Everyone stood there for a few moments thinking about what had just happened.  
"Izzy, could you E-mail Gennai and tell him what happened" Matt said starring at his hands.  
Izzy got his laptop out and started typing. Matt started playing around with his hands and his new ability just as Tai had done.  
  
  
Well did ya like it? What is happening to the DigiD's? What are these new ability's? What is this "Harmony" every one is talking about? If you wanna know you gotta read :)   
Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
~Sora~   



End file.
